Currently, face image processing technology such as face recognition and face image enhancement has been developed greatly. A face in an image is related to not only appearance of a person, but also other factors such as expression and posture of the person. Therefore, extraction of expression or posture of the face from the face image is very helpful in the face image enhancement.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a face image processing technology using the expression or posture of the person.